Eighty percent (80%) of consumers buy manual toothbrushes rather than powered ones. The most compelling reason is the much lower cost of manual toothbrushes in comparison to the high cost of replacement heads for powered toothbrushes. Another probable reason most consumers prefer manual-style toothbrushes is the greater selection including the shape, quantity, feel, and arrangement of the bristles. Moreover, there is a greater availability of manual toothbrushes in comparison to powered toothbrush replacement heads in the most frequently shopped stores.
In addition to the higher cost of replacement brush heads for conventional powered toothbrushes, the replacement brush heads can be difficult to find and may be discontinued. In the latter case, the consumer is left with a useless power-driver. Nevertheless, controlled studies of the cleaning ability of powered versus manual toothbrushes show that the powered ones do a better job by removing more plaque.
With regard to flossing, manual flossing aids called “floss picks” are the most popular and biggest selling flossers. Most types of floss picks are disposable. Each has a tiny plastic toothpick as a handle that is combined with a frame supporting a span of dental floss. Floss picks are intended for manual flossing, but manual flossing is slow, inefficient, and few people can scrub their teeth interdentally by manual means.
Clearly, there is a need for a dental driver that can reduce the cost of oral hygiene by power-driving manual toothbrushes, floss picks, tongue cleaners and more. A further need is for a driver that can facilitate general oral hygiene, including brushing and flossing, comfortably with less work while achieving better results.